


My Baby Shot Me Down

by OKami_hu, TheDragonPrince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonPrince/pseuds/TheDragonPrince
Summary: Seventeen years old Jesse McCree isn't officially in Blackwatch yet. He is, however, quite officially into the hot Commander Reyes. Gabriel tries to resist the new recruit first but when he finally relents, he finds a most enthusiastic partner in crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I go through the text, I keep finding mistakes... I really need a _thorough_ beta reader. - OKami

Shooting was a calming experience, actually. 

Jesse had found solace in the process of aiming, pulling the trigger, hearing the bang and seeing the bullet reach the target. It was all so perfect, smooth like the waves of the sea. Even if he was wearing protectors to muffle the sound, raising the gun and pointing it at something was therapeutic, like meditation, a lethal kind of yoga. His worries eased if he could shoot. 

He had been spending an awful lot of time at the range as of late.

It’s been a few months now that Overwatch busted Deadlock’s ass, taking a fine selection of them to prison and offering Jesse a chance to be a good guy. It sounded bogus, but he didn’t quite like the idea of being an inmate, so he agreed. It seemed to be easier to bust out of Overwatch than from a high-security prison. 

It’s just, he realized something that alarmed him: he was considering to stay. The guys he was bunking with were fun, food was plenty and actually good, the range was always open, he had clean clothes, access to warm water and soap. They haven’t even throw him to the front lines just yet. Commander Reyes said he had to catch up first. 

He obviously didn’t mean the shooting. Shooting got Jesse the chance; he was bloody good at it. The other agents cried bullshit and constantly bet him to hit difficult targets, and Jesse have amassed quite a bit of cash already. No, the commander was referring to- blasphemy! - school. 

Jesse somewhat expected it; you apparently didn’t get to be a good guy when you only ever finished middle school. You needed fancy education. So when Jesse wasn’t slaving his ass off at training and lectures on spec-ops methods, he was brushing up on literature, science and math. 

It was torture. If anyone asked, Jesse deflated and whined, bemoaning the fact that it was all so boring. No-one had to know that he was actually excited to return to some of those books. School was not cool and Jesse McCree was hella cool. 

But it WAS tiring, to come back to all that shit after about four years long break. Sometimes he needed a breather. So he picked up his gun the higher-ups allowed him to keep (he was prepared to fight tooth and nails over it but they relented pretty easily) and began pulling the trigger. Tension flowed out of his body like water, leaving him blissfully blank, serene and content.

Somewhere behind him, Commander Reyes leaned against one of the range’s metal poles, watching the kid put hole after hole straight into the center of his target. Gabriel couldn't help it, the corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he laughed to himself softly before calling out, "You finish your homework, Vaquero?"

He could still remember Jack storming out of an interrogation room, shouting about prison for life and holding a rag to his steadily dripping nose. Of course, Gabriel had to see what had taken his beloved strike commander down so he snatched the clipboard and headed in. 

He damn near stopped in his tracks when he saw what had to had been the youngest gang members they'd interrogated. Well that and the hat. "How old are you, vaquero?" he'd asked only to get a lie in response. "I said, how old are you?" When he finally got an answer - seventeen -, he decided then and there that he wouldn't be sending the kid to the max; there had to be something he could do. And shoot he could do.

So Gabriel convinced the higher ups to let him in. It took a lot of demonstrations and he had to pull some strings, but Gabriel sure as shit got that boy in and on his team. Except not really just yet, but they were getting there.

Jesse spun around with wide eyes, seemingly surprised. He snatched the ear protectors off and saluted half-properly. “Yessir- what-? I, uhh, I think I’m done? I’m done for today. Would you like to quiz me?” He had that borderline arrogant little grin of defiance, but his posture was relaxed. “I came to unwind a bit. Gotta keep my skill sharp if I wanna in. You need me for anythin’?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at how cocky this kid was, "Got no need to quiz you. That's what the professors are for-" he dropped his arms and strode over to Jesse. He towered over the kid by a good few inches, plopping a heavy hand on his shoulder, "It's supper time, you don't wanna be late again."

“S’ okay,” Jesse shrugged, his grin losing its edge altogether. “The girls always give me somethin’, even if I’m late!” He turned to place the protector aside and to holster his revolver. 

“But you’re right, you’re right. Sir. Regulations an’ all.” He looked back at Gabriel, scratching his nape. “S’ weird. A bit, I mean. All these rules, all these fences, all this know-how. Back out there, you’re free, an’ you learn on your own. Usually pretty fast, too.” He laughed a little then gave an actual respectful nod. “You comin’ too, sir?”

"Have to,” Gabriel shrugged, coking his head in the direction of the gate, turning on his heel to head out. “You'll get used to it in time. Everyone does. Took me a while too if I'm being honest." Of course, if he was being _completely_ honest, it was a little easier for Gabriel. He'd transferred from the Marines to Overwatch after hearing about the SEP, thought maybe he could better himself further. What a joke. He rolled his eyes as he punched his access code into panels along the way. "I think Morrison is cooking. Hope you're ready for bland and boring."

Jesse’s brows furrowed. “What is Commander Morris- Oh. Oh!” His eyes grew wide and he began to fidget with his collar. “Y’mean I’m invited to the officer’s mass? I, uh. W-wouldn’t they mind? I mean, I’m-” He gulped. “Well, momma taught me manners, like a hundred years ago, so maybe I can do proper but- are you sure…?” He was as nervous as a bride on her wedding night.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the boy's surprise, leading him into the hall. "People are impressed with you. I'm impressed with you, and I don't say that lightly. Some of the higher ups wanna meet the no good kid turned right." He placed a hand on Jesse’s back as they walked, "Calm down there, vaquero. You're gonna do just fine. Just stand up straight and don't let 'em sense you're nervous."

“Just like wild animals, huh?” Jesse’s voice trembled a bit. “It’ll be a wonder if I can say anythin’- I mean, no disrespect or nothin’ but _dona_ Amari’s… very pretty.” He pulled his ever-present hat into his eyes. “Bless my soul, I’m not prepared for this! Boss, you gotta cut me sum slack! Aren’t I a good boy enough, learnin’ an’ shootin’ an- stuff.” He peered at Reyes sheepishly. “S’ not that I ain’t appreciatin’ it. It feels nice, I’m just- not used to high expectations.”

Gabriel glanced at him, seeing the blush tinting the boys tanned cheeks and smirked again. "Got a crush on the Captain?" he teased. "She is a quite a beauty. Prettiest woman I've ever seen." They finally reached the hall door and Gabriel rubbed Jesse's back reassuringly. "Mijo, you're gonna be fine. Just take deep breaths."

“Heh.” Jesse indeed inhaled deeply, then stepped into the room. He immediately took off his hat and half-hid his silly grin behind its rim, because Ana Amari was present. 

“Good evening, ma’am!” Jesse greeted her and blushed a little deeper when she smiled at him. 

“Well if that isn’t the rising prodigy of Overwatch!” she said kindly. “You decided to throw him to the wolves, Gabriel? That’s rude of you. Come, my boy, have a seat. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice, he settled down at the table and for his credit, he did it with manners. He didn’t sprawl and kept his elbows off the top. Ana regarded the display with an appreciative little nod. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Ana, "He can handle it! Have you seen how well he's doing?" He patted Jesse's back and took his seat on the opposite side of Ana. While he made small talk with the other commanders, Gabriel kept one eye on the kid. Jack was in fact cooking but much to Gabriel's teasing made a fairly decent meal. "Chicken and dumplings," he'd called entering the hall and setting the large pot down in the middle, "Eat up." 

Gabriel scoffed and grabbed a bowl. "Better have some hot sauce."

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Jesse said meekly, and he politely waited for the officers to get their share first. Until Ana grabbed the spoon and heaped a hearty portion on his plate, that is.

“Don’t be shy,” she winked at Jesse, whose dolor was slowly turning really noticeable, even on his tanned skin. “You’re a guest here, and the guest gets served first. Unless Gabriel is present, of course.” She grabbed some seasoning for herself. “He’s right about your cooking though, Jake.”

“I don’t know why I even bother!” Morrison scoffed. “It’s not my fault that you don’t even notice a taste until there’s a tablespoon of chili added!”

Gabriel laughed, reaching for the spoon and taking it from Ana and serving himself a hearty portion and corrected, "Two tablespoons of chili." He grabbed the seasoning next and dumped a fair amount onto his food all the while giving a shit eating grin to Jack. 

The strike commander huffed and flopped down into his own chair, serving himself and starting in on his food as is. He looked up at the nearly shaking boy across from him and smirked, "Calm down, kid. No one's gonna bite. " 

"Unless you're into it," Gabriel quipped, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth as Jack shot him a look. 

"Just relax," Jack continued, "You're training under Reyes of all people; compared to him the rest of us are a cake walk."

“Yessir. I’m just not used to having nice bosses, sir.” Jesse flashed a nervous but genuine smile at Morrison. “Ev’ryone here is so friendly.” He took his spoon and dug in. After two bites though, he timidly reached for the seasoning. 

Morrison stopped chewing. “You took him just to strengthen your little team hellbent on destroying me, right, Gabe? Another chili enthusiast, great.”

Ana rolled his eyes with a grin. “Don’t be so melodramatic, Jack. I promise to tone it down next time so your tongue won’t get numb.”

“One can always count on you, Ana.” Morrison didn’t seem entirely convinced. 

“'S good cookin’, really,” Jesse mentioned. “Real good, but I’m used to hot stuff… Sometimes we added the sauce so it’d take away the taste. Three meals every day is one of the good things ‘bout Overwatch.” 

Jack frowned but nodded in understanding. "You certainly have put a little bit of weight on even in the couple of months we've had you here." 

"A little weight," Gabriel scoffed, "You could see the kid's damn bones when we brought him in here. He's still small but at least he's healthy now." 

There was a bit more joking here and there, a lot more teasing directed at Jesse but all and all the meal finished up quickly and quietly. Afterwards Gabriel found himself leaning against a railing of one of the watchpoint’s ledges with Jesse dragging on cigarettes they weren't supposed to have, "That wasn't so bad now, was it Vaquero?"

“Nope, sir.” Jesse grinned. He breathed in the smoke and blew it out. “Still, smoke’s doin’ good to my nerves. ‘S just- mind boggin’, to be here, alive an expectin’ to become one of the big damn heroes. Sometimes I think I’m gonna just wake up an I’ll be back on Road 66, with Deadlock.”

Gabriel shook his head and took another long drag. "Wouldn't let that happen, Mijo. Talent like yours ain't meant to be wasted." 

As he finished his smoke, he put it out on the railing before flicking it over the edge, "Think Captain Amari's got a soft spot for you though." He reached out to pull Jesse hat down, "Think you got a hard one for her."

“Not that hard,” Jesse protested half-hearted. “An, I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s gorgeous!” He chuckled. “Overwatch is fulla pretty people. Commander Morrison’s pretty han’some in a certain way, too... “ He scratched the back of his neck. 

“So, um, thanks for the invitation, sir. It’s been an honor. So…” He licked his lips quickly. “When should I come over…?”

"Yeah, of course Mijo, you deserved i-" he stopped when Jesse's question registered with him, straightening up and raising his brows at the boy in confusion, "Come...over for what, McCree?"

“Well, ‘s been all fine an dandy around here, so I guess it’s time I pay back…?” Jesse shuffled on his feet. “You’ve been really nice to me, sir. Ev’ryone’s been so nice and this-” he gestured around - “is more than I’ve ever had.” His eyes began to shine a little but he tried to mask it with a grin. “So I don’t mind payin’ back! I’m a big boy, I‘m used to it! An, um. I really wouldn’t mind.” Oddly enough, there was a blush forming on his cheeks again, and he suddenly wasn’t looking at Gabriel. 

It took Gabriel a couple minutes and seeing the shine in Jesse's eyes to put the pieces together and as soon as he did he nearly doubled over laughing, bracing one arm on the railing of the balcony. When he finally settled down he looked up and noticed the blush tinting Jesse's tanned skin. He cleared his throat. "O-Oh...Jesse, no." He racked his brain for a way to explain this to him, "You don't… Mijo I don't know what you did in Deadlock but… you don't have to do that here."

Jesse looked absolutely mortified by the laughter, blushing furiously, but just as fast, the color was draining from his face now. “N-no…? Oh. That’s… cool. I guess. Should’ve thought that I guess. I’ll just- I’ll just go then, ‘kay, sir? ‘S been a pleasure.” He swallowed hard and gave Gabriel a weak two-finger salute. “I should go- back to my books, right? See you later, sir.” He turned to leave, shoulders tense. 

Gabriel watched him go dumbfounded. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned across the railing thinking about the situation a little more. Jesse legitimately thought all of this needed to be repaid… with sex of all things? 

He supposed… he wasn't unattractive, Jesse that was. Since he'd put on a little weight he actually looked a lot better then when his skin was just hanging off his bones. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea--no. Gabriel shook his head. Jesse was seventeen, Gabriel was thirty five, not to mention Jesse's mentor. It was completely uncalled for. 

He pulled another cigarette from his pack and lit up, taking his time dragging it down. As he finished he headed inside down the dimly lit halls of the Swiss base, hesitating as he stopped outside of Jesse's dorm, knocking quietly.

He had to wait a while, but the door eventually opened, revealing a somewhat red-eyed and red-nosed Jesse. The boy’s face momentarily froze into an expression of panic, but he schooled his features into something more neutral. 

“Sir,” he acknowledged. “I’m sorry, I- don’t feel all too well.” He was pouting, and it only made him look younger. 

Gabriel, all too well trained noticed his facial expression immediately. He pushed into the door slightly and gave Jesse a look of concern, "You gonna keep lying or are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He might have been a hard ass but he did have a soft spot for the kid.

“‘M not lyin’!” Jesse pouted even more fiercely, folding his arms. “‘M not feelin’ well. Maybe ‘cause I just made a complete ass outta myself today. ‘S gonna pass. I’ll get better.”

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and pushed the door open fully, walking into the dorm and closing the door behind him. 

The room was a mess, it smelled like cigarette smoke and dirty laundry; which from the piles on the floor was no surprise. Clearly the kid was still adjusting out of Deadlock. Gabriel sighed and dragged his hand over his face, trying think before he actually spoke. He clearly wasn't in a good place so Gabriel needed to choose his words carefully. "Mijo, listen," he started softly, "You didn't make a fool of yourself but, I'm your commander. I'm almost twice your age. And furthermore you really don't need to do that."

“But what if I want to?!” 

There was a moment of silent fierceness, then the penny dropped and Jesse’s eyes filled with terror. Still, to his credit, he didn’t look away and didn’t blush much, thought it was probably because he was simultaneously going pale and blushing. 

“What if I wouldn’t mind…?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Gabriel was shocked. "Well I'll be damned." He folded his arms over his chest and let out a booming laugh once again. "I coulda swore you were crushing on Captain Amari. And here you are pining after me." He shook his head, a more serious expression settling over his features. "Jesse, you know we can’t."

“I know! I know! Overwatch is such a goody two shoes-” Jesse bit the sentence off. “I’m sorry, sir. I know what Overwatch is and it’s… it’s good. It’s good that it exists. Like this. Protectin’ people an all that. ‘M just comin’ from a gang an I got there when I was like- thirteen. Shit like that‘s like a drug. Guess I’m havin’ withdrawal.” He chuckled bitterly. 

“Captain Amari is pretty but-” he made a vague gesture. “I don’ think I’d ever scrape the courage together to talk to her. She’d say no, too. She’s got a kid an imma kid, too. An I guess that’d be finer. When you said no- ‘T made me feel like shit. Like trash. Not good for anythin’.” He rubbed his nose furiously. ”I know you didn’t mean it like that. Deadlock takes; Overwatch gives. ‘S just- People are cool here but I still… I still don’t feel like I belong. ‘S stupid.” He pressed a hand over his mouth, tears rolling down his face. 

“‘M so fuckin’ alone, sir…” 

Gabriel was silent as he watched Jesse's long bottled up emotions spill out of him, the tears rolling in steady streams down his cheeks. Gabriel knew the same pain and loneliness all too well. It was why he'd joined the Marines in the first place. He was always so out of place at home. He thought maybe people with like minded ideals would help change that. 

It didn't. 

It was only when he arrived at Overwatch that things started to change. Meeting people like Jack and Ana helped tremendously but it still took time. He hoped the same would come to Jesse but, he knew it would be harder - different. Even though things weren't the greatest in Deadlock, the boy had to have had friends. And being ripped from that life, it had to be at least a little bit of a shell shock, right? 

As the sympathy fell over him, Gabriel stepped forward and slipped his arms around Jesse and pulled him against his chest speaking ever so softly, "I know, Mijo. I know you're alone and I know you're scared. But, sleeping with me or Captain Amari sure as hell ain't gonna fix that." He sighed, rubbing gentle circles into Jesse's back, "I know it's hard. And it's only going to get worse before it gets better but, you've got to try and stay strong."

Jesse buried his face into Gabriel’s shirt and wept silently, his still skinny but strong shoulders trembling. His arms curled around the man’s waist and held on for dear life. 

Gabriel sighed and squeezed him tighter, feeling the moisture seep into the black cotton of his shirt. He rubbed Jesse’s back as he waited for the tears to stop.

“It’d help tho,” Jesse sniffed once his tears started to ebb. “Sleepin’ with you. I bet it’d be better than anythin’ I’ve ever got from a guy. The last who ever hugged me got himself killed a year ago.” He turned his head a little, and his warm breath ghosted over Gabriel’s neck as Jesse spoke. 

“I know Imma a kid, and you won’t break the law ‘cause you don’t do that. But it ain’t gonna stop me from wishin’.”

Gabriel pulled his head away and pushed Jesse down slightly, giving him a very stern, disapproving look. However, he supposed, while he couldn't sleep with him, he could at least make things a little easier for him. "I'll tell you what, you wanna start talking. We'll start talking. Nothing serious, no sex but-" He sighed and pursed his lips together, really wondering if this was a good idea, "-But...we can talk. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Jesse went from scolded-child timid to wide-eyed needy in record time. He nodded eagerly. “That’d be so nice of you, sir! Uh-” He stepped back and glanced around. “Uh, have a seat.” He snatched a shirt from the bed and on second thought, he folded it neatly on the desk. 

“We can talk- I’d like that.”

Laughing at the boys eagerness, he walked past Jesse, ruffling his hair before flopping down on the bed. He looked around his room, taking in all of the mess. Maybe if they started talking Gabriel could get him to clean up his room. He rolled his eyes internally at himself. It was like he was his father; he reminded himself once again he was old enough to be. He shook his head and patted the bed beside him, "C'mon then. You wanna talk… let's get talkin’. I hardly know shit about you aside from your file and the fact you can shoot."

“’M not sure how interestin’ my life has been,” Jesse pondered, but he settled down and began to talk. He talked about his mother, and his father he barely knew; they had been good people both. He talked about how he ended up in the gang - propelled by his own childish pride and stupidity, coupled with his equally childish naiveté and a great deal of verbal coercing. He told Gabriel how Deadlock worked, how every member had to take care of themselves, and if you needed help, you had to repay it. Jesse had been introduced to sex fairly early, he gave blowjobs and when in need, his ass was up for sale, too. Curiously enough, it turned out that the gang members didn’t treat him too badly. 

“I liked it,” he confessed to Gabriel. “There was one guy who was really nice, it barely hurt when I was with him. An almost every other time, I had an orgasm, an I guess that can be kinda convincin’. Once after a heist, we all got a good handfulla’ cash an we went to town to party. I rented a whore… Guess she thought I was older an-” he sighed wishfully. “That was some really good sex, too. Then there was this young guy, ‘bout my age… I s’pose I was crushin' on him. We used to hide and played lovers with all huggin’ an kissin’. That was good, too.“ Jesse flopped back on the bed, arm spread.

“We rubbed cocks but even if no dicks were touchin’... It was really good. When he died, I was shitfaced for two days straight.”

Gabriel listened intently as Jesse rambled on, finding the tale actually quite interesting. He always knew Jesse was more than a pretty face and a good shot but since he hardly opened up to anyone it was hard to tell. When he started talking about his crush Gabriel couldn't help but smile. It was almost endearing, watching him light up and smile as he talked about the boy he clearly loved so much. He could swear he felt his own eyes well up when Jesse told him he died. 

"How'd it happen," he asked before he could even think better of himself knowing that might not be the easiest topic to talk about right now.

Jesse let out a shuddering sigh, swallowed and licked his lips before answering. It indeed wasn’t easy for him. 

“I wasn’t there… Part of the gang was out arms dealin’. He was there as backup. He had been a decent shooter. Somethin’ went wrong, bullets started flyin’… They told me he got on the pickup’s plateau, to defend the goods and he was hit.” Jesse shrugged. “We die that way. They tossed the body off and retreated.”

Gabriel inhaled slowly and laid himself down beside Jesse, allowing him to curl into Gabriel's arms. He gently carded his fingers through Jesse's hair, lying quietly beside him for a moment before picking up conversation again and changing the subject to himself. 

He told Jesse of his home in Los Angeles, how he'd never really fit in whether is was at home or among his peers he always felt somewhat of an outcast. "I suppose," he explained quietly, "Home was a little better… I had my mother and my sisters. I kinda became the man of the house after my father walked out." He sighed softly, burying his face into the mess that was Jesse's hair, "I haven't seen them in a few good years. I wonder if they even think about me anymore." 

He went on, explaining how upset his mother had been when Gabriel made the announcement that he had enlisted in the Marines. She was heartbroken but it manifested as anger, telling him he would be nothing more than his father, leaving them here to fend for themselves once again and now with the Omnic Crisis in full swing. He felt like she had hated him, "I know she was just upset that I was leaving… but, I like to think, I made something a little better of myself than my father."

“I think you did,” Jesse told him shyly. “Crisis is endin’ an you helped to end it. You’re a commander. You save people.” He tentatively placed a hand on Gabriel’s chest. “‘M not one to talk, but guess they miss you. Maybe you should visit them sometime.” His forehead bumped against Gabriel’s collarbone. 

“I miss the gang, too. That’s fucked up, ain’t it? But I do. Even if I don’t wanna.”

"It's not fucked up, Mijo," he soothed, "You're always gonna miss people who were a part of yer life when they ain’t there anymore. The good, the bad, it's just how it goes." He felt Jesse press closer and smiled to himself, thankful the boy's face was hidden below his. 

They talked quietly through the night, Gabriel knowing full well they were both staying up far later than either of them should, especially with training in the morning. He presumed it was about two in the morning when their voices finally trailed off and the two fell asleep in the dimly lit dorm room, Gabriel not even stirring until the sound of Jesse's alarm woke him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to get this chapter beta'd, but the beta has better things to do and until they can come back to this - you're just going to enjoy the mistakes! ^^

During his months in Overwatch, Jesse learned that even a noble, lawful international organization can have a few, well, not rotten, but a little banged up apples in their basket. Some were a little overenthusiastic about dealing out justice, others enjoyed fast vehicles, some liked to try their luck at betting and there were a few who were firm believers of the beneficial effects of marijuana. 

It’s not that pot smoking was a widespread pastime, far from it. You had to know where to turn, and you could never find more than a few homemade joints rolled with artistic care, but if you really wanted to, and you were willing to take the risk, you could have something that seemed better than little white pills. 

As of late, Jesse started considering the latter. His exams were coming up, his training reached a point where it became quite tiring and he’d have felt ashamed for whining about it; so the combined stress really piled up. 

Also, there was the thing with commander Reyes… Jesse understood why the man was reluctant to get involved, and he secretly admired him for it a little, but that wasn’t really helping his crush. Whenever he realized that he was daydreaming about passionate kissing, Jesse always felt a little guilty. The nastier fantasies at least only took precious minutes from his sleeping time. 

Jesse needed something to calm his nerves. Cigarettes weren’t doing shit for them; so he tracked down one of the banged up apples, secured a joint then sneaked out to a peaceful, well-ventilated but hidden spot to get blissfully high.

Amongst all this as well, the banged apples that is, there were also a few children permitted to run around the grounds of Overwatch. A lot of couples ended up working in tandem and there was always the single parent with nowhere to leave their children whilst working. So it was long ago that Overwatch had set up something like a daycare in one of the medbay units. One of the children there was the daughter of Captain Ana Amari, Fareeha. The young girl who had been looked after by the daycare since before she could walk, looked much like her mother; they possessed the same beautiful brown skin, striking eyes, and that oh so silky black hair. And now at the age of twelve she was starting to develop an attitude like her mother as well. Often times when being dropped off, the young girl would pout claiming she was too old to be looked after by daycare attendants. But her mother always assured her, while that may be, the base was not a place for children to be running around.

On a particular sunny afternoon, Fareeha was slumped against a fence enclosing one of the playgrounds provided outside of the base. She had resigned herself to people watching, having grown bored of playing what she considered childish games with the younger kids. One of the students leaving the classroom across the way caught her eye in particular. She'd seen him around her mother and Gabriel quite often; the cowboy. He was a funny one, Fareeha thought, not to mention cute. She watched him veer off from the other students and make his way down one of the dark alleyways between buildings. Where could he possibly be going? Fareeha quickly checked over her shoulder, making sure none of the sitters were watching before darting to a spot in the fence where she'd slipped out many times before. She quickly padded down the alley after the boy, peeking quietly around the corner she'd seen him slip behind and the scent hit her almost instantly. She quickly covered her mouth and coughed into her elbow, surely giving herself away.

Jesse didn’t have time to get even halfway through his smoke; he wasn’t feeling anything yet of its effects. Naturally, his sharp senses caught the noise and he froze up with panic for a moment. Quickly looking around and seeing no-one, he stubbed out the joint and carefully hid it in a safe pocket for later use. His mind was already working overtime, trying to find excuses for his unusual hiding spot. The smell, well- hopefully it’ll dissipate quickly. 

He waited a little, then cautiously approached the alley’s opening. He was prepared to see a lot of people - Reyes on top of the list, he had an uncanny ability for spotting troublemakers - but he never counted on a little girl. Jesse stared at her dumbfounded, then the obvious similarities registered.

“Um- Hi.” He tried to act casual. “What’cha doin’ here?”

Once her fit had finished, she placed her hands firmly on her hips and exclaimed, "Catchin' a trouble maker apparently. You know that stuff's not allowed here." Her serious attitude quickly fell and dissipated into a fit of giggles as she waved her hand playfully at him, "You should have seen your face! You looked so scared!" She giggled a bit more before she straightened herself up, realising she too could easily get in trouble and cleared her throat, coughing out the last little bit of smoke and shuffled her feet nervously, "I uh...I snuck out of daycare. I won’t tell if you don't."

“Sure thing,” Jesse smirked. Thankfully this was nothing but a little girl, even if Amari’s kid, she was easy to deal with. “Daycare, huh? Sounds borin’. You look a little old for that.”

"Well, I am twelve and a half. I'm pretty mature for someone my age though. You know, considering Captain Amari is my mom," She said it so proudly, folding her arms over her chest and giving Jesse a smug grin, almost hoping he thought she was cool, "So yeah, I mean...it's a little boring." She carefully leaned back and peeked around the corner to make sure no one had figured out she was missing yet.

“Well, your mom’s pretty darn awesome,” Jesse agreed, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Isn’t it- y’know, lonely without her? She’s an officer, she’s deployed a lot.” Aww, darn, now he was feeling for the lass. Also, something occurred to him. Where was-

“An, if you don’t mind me askin’... What’s with your dad…? Like, I reckon, if he’d be with Overwatch, I’d have heard of him...”

Fareeha shifted again, a little more nervously this time, clasping her arms loosely behind her back. "He...lives in Canada. Him and Mom divorced a few years ago. I see him sometimes...over school breaks and stuff." She shrugged. "And Mom's not here a lot but I have a lot of friends an' stuff who I play with. What about you? I saw Uncle Gabe bring you in a few months ago."

“Uncle Gabe??” Jesse threw his head back and laughed, making Fareeha blush. “You call him uncle? You’re such chums? Man, that’s presh.” For some reason, he already liked the girl. “‘S not that he isn’t an awesome guy. I… used to be a pretty bad kid y’know? He vouched for me, so I could come to Overwatch… instead of prison. Oh, by the way- Name’s Jesse McCree.” He pulled himself up straight and took a bow. “‘S a pleasure, _señorita_.”

Her blush deepened as he bowed and introduced himself, reverting back into a fit of embarrassed giggles. He really was cute. She also noticed the cigarette poking out of his shirt pocket.

"Well, Uncle Gabe takes care of me when Mom's on missions. He treats me like a princess since my Dad really can't." She eyed the joint, curiosity welling up in her. "Can I try some of that?" she acked cautiously.

“Wha- Jesus Christ, no way!” Jesse slapped a hand on his pocket. “I mean- your mom would kill me if I let you. Not to mention-” he had to grin, “Uncle Gabe. I kinda wanna be chums with him too, you see. So no, absolutely no smokes for you, little miss.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "No fair! I told you! I'm grown up for my age! I know how to shoot a gun and everything!" "Because I showed you how," A voice called from down the alleyway, accompanied by the heavy footsteps of steel toed boots. "Fareeha, what are you doing down there, who's with you?" Gabriel asked loudly as he approached. They were both in trouble now.

“Oh shit, oh shit!” Jesse breathed. “I hope he can’t smell it, oh my god, I don’t want to go to jail…!” Then he took a deep breath and called out. “It’s me, sir! No worries.”

He gave Fareeha a shaky smile which straightened into easy and confident as he began to walk out, one arm around the girl’s shoulders. “‘S just me, sir. She wanted to make friends.”

Gabriel folded his arms over his chest and gave a firm, fatherly look of disapproval to both of them. He could smell the weed on Jesse almost immediately but held his tongue, knowing that bringing it up now would only bring denial. "Fareeha," He started, "You know full well that you're not supposed to sneak out. And you, McCree," He said giving a pointed look, "You were supposed to be in your next training simulation ten minutes ago. My office, now. Fareeha, you come with me." Fareeha crossed her arms and stalked up to Gabriel, pouting the entire way. As she was being dragged off though, she turned and gave a final wave goodbye to Jesse.

Jesse waved back with a grin and made a ‘call me’ gesture, trying to indicate that they should talk later. Then, with a miserable sigh, he headed off to Reyes’ office. 

Like yeah, he was already late, let’s make him more late, huh? Great. Then again, maybe he was going to get kicked out of training altogether, or sent back to jail. Jesse gulped. Surely half a joint won’t warrant prison…? He wasn’t sure anymore. The people he knew before were packing a lot heavier stuff than weed. 

By the time he sat down in Reyes’ office, his insides were trembling. 

Gabriel showed up twenty minutes later. He had dropped a grumpy and pouting Fareeha back off at the daycare and gone to explain to Ana what had happened before finally going to meet Jesse. He stepped inside his office and closed the door behind him, walked over to his desk and leaned against the front of it, glaring down at his recruit, "You gonna tell me where you got the weed, Mijo?" When he didn't get a response quick enough, he continued on, "You gonna tell me why you got it? You gonna tell me how you're doing so good and then go and think of this bright idea?" His voice was loud but, his tone gave the inflection of more disappointment and concern than anger.

“‘S just weed!” Jesse grumbled defensively. “I had it on me when you brought me in, in one of my pockets. Hid it in my room for later.” Like _hell_ he was going to turn the supplier in. “Sounded like a better idea than chain smokin’ my troubles away.” He bit his lower lip. “Am I goin’ to jail now…?”

Gabriel sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're not going back to jail. We brought you in here to avoid that but, Jesus Christ Jesse!" He threw his arms up in frustration, "I don't care that you smoked, fuck, I smoke now and again but, you're doing it this close to finals and you didn't think I wouldn't put two and two together?" He pushed himself up from the desk and strode over to Jesse, lifting him up by the collar, "I am very disappointed in you, McCree."

The pain was unmistakable in Jesse’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I didn’t mean to dope myself, I swear! I just… I needed a sec. I needed to breathe. Swear I’m gonna pass all my exams an training an all ‘cause…” His eyes began to shine. “I don’t wanna disappoint you, sir. Please forgive me.”

Gabriel damn near growled as he forcefully spun Jesse around and gave him a swift hand to the backside before dropping him on a chair and letting himself cool off for a second. Maybe he cared for the boy more than he thought; he wasn't even this protective over Fareeha. Gabriel huffed and ran his hands over his face before turning back to scold Jesse, "Next time, I want you to come talk to _me_ before _anything_ else."

Jesse had all but shrunk into the chair, shoulders pulled up. “What was I s’posed to say? ‘Ey sir, Imma wimp, let me off trainin’ ‘cause I can’t handle it?’ Fuck.” He rubbed his nose, pouting. “‘M crying again, too. I don’t wanna look like some fuck-up. You don’t need weak people here. I… I don’t want you to think I’m not worth it.”

Gabriel's frustration only grew, having him talk like this about himself. He inhaled slowly, taking a moment to...what was it Jack had said? Relax? Find Peace? Who cared? As he exhaled he composed himself and went to Jesse, pulling him up again but this time into yet another comforting hug, "Relax, Mijo. Relax. You're not weak, we do need you here." He rubbed small circles into Jesse's back with his thumb, trying to comfort him, "But next time, just come talk to me. Please."

“O-okay… okay… wow.” Jesse indeed relaxed; his arms curled around Gabriel and his eyes drifted shut as he inhaled the man’s scent. “Oh shit, I needed this. Thank you sir.” He pulled back a little, blinking pleadingly at Reyes. 

“Can I pass on shootin’ practice…? Not forever, just ‘till exams are over ‘cause I do shoot freakin’ well an I’d rather study or sleep… Shit’s drivin’ me bonkers. I can barely jack off-” His mouth snapped shut. “Yea, sorry ‘bout that last one.”

Gabriel cracked a smile, doing his best to not let his laughter bubble out of him. Without truly thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Jesse's cheek, then cleared his throat. "I… suppose that would be alright," he mused, acting as if he really could change his mind. "We can let you off the hook. If only to help you achieve orgasm a little easier." He pulled away and returned to his desk, pulling up the holoscreen to Jesse's on file schedule. He switched some things around and opened up a slot for him to take a little time to himself.

Jesse was momentarily rendered speechless by the kiss; even if it was only a peck, he felt like burning up. And, he added mentally, he’ll probably have no problems jacking off now.

“Sir… You’d think Captain Amari would trust me with her daughter…?” he inquired timidly. “‘Cause daycare sounds like it’s for babies, an she really wanted to make friends. I know how it feels to be lonely, so… Guess we could hang out? If she wants to.”

Gabriel thought for a moment, Fareeha had been acting out a lot more than usual. Out of boredom he supposed, she had gotten to the age where a little bit of trust was wanted. "Tell ya what," Gabriel offered, "Pass all of your exams this time around and I'll see if I can talk Ana into you playing babysitter a few times come semester break."

“Oh! Okay! Okay!” Now, Jesse was grinning widely and he pulled himself up straight to give Reyes a picture-perfect salute. “That’s gonna be done, sir, no problems! Thank you so much.” He chuckled. “For everythin’, really. I’ll make you proud!” He beamed at Gabriel then shuffled. “Come to think of it, I should prob’ly catch my next class. May I leave, sir?”

Gabriel gave a curt nod in response, watching Jesse nearly fly out of the room towards his next class. He laughed to himself and took a seat back at his desk, sending over an email to Ana about the question at hand. 

***

As the day finished up, Gabriel again found himself headed towards Jesse's dorm. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, spending this much time with an underage recruit. He shook his head, if anyone caught him he could just play it off as favoritism, nothing more. He knocked on the door and waited for Jesse.

The door opened in a few seconds and Jesse blinked at his commander. 

“Sir? I wasn’t expectin’ you- Come in. Anythin’ I can do?” 

The room looked a lot better than last time; the books and datascreens were neatly arranged on the desk and the laundry, while didn’t disappear, was neatly folded and piled up next to the bed that was properly made. 

Gabriel smiled at the sight, letting himself into Jesse's room and closing the door quietly behind him. He shook his head in response to Jesse's question, "Not particularly. I was just headed to bed myself and figured I might as well stop in here first." He pointed to the pile of laundry folded by his bedside, "What prompted that?"

“I dunno, some unreasonable urge to not be a total bum when my commander’s under the impression that I’m half decent,” Jesse shrugged. “‘T makes the room look more presentable. An they’re easier to carry without droppin’ half my pants along the way.” 

Gabriel laughed, "I suppose that's reason enough. Have you been studying?" He made his way over to the desk and took a seat, suddenly feeling quite awkward. _Small talk? Really, Gabriel?_ He rolled his eyes internally and decided to just jump the gun, "I was actually stopping by to see if you wanted any company again tonight."

For several long moments, Jesse looked like a starving dog in front of a butcher shop. It passed however and he lowered his head, scratching his nape. “I… I’d really love that, sir, ‘s just…” He took a deep breath and looked straight into Gabriel’s eyes. “If you stayed, I don’ think I’d be able to help myself. An I don’ wanna get you angry.” 

Gabriel nodded and looked away internally fighting with himself to decide what was right. He supposed, the age of consent in many states was considered to be seventeen. On top of that they were currently in Switzerland. Alternatively, he was old enough to father the boy. He tapped his fingers against his thigh in thought before finally resigning himself to the inevitable, "I think...I think I'll be alright with that."

Animal impressions must have been in season, because at that, Jesse pulled off an excellent fish imitation. “Like- Y-you mean sex…? You’d- have sex with me..? Shit...” He began to chew on the inside of his mouth. Jesus Christ and Holy Mary, he would have loved that, being pinned down beneath that gorgeous, steel-muscled black body, speared on that massive cock- because Reyes surely was a stud, wasn’t he? The mental image went straight to Jesse’s cock and he could feel sweat forming on his back. 

Reyes leaned back in the chair and laughed. "Now calm down, Vaquero," he corrected, giving a pointed finger to Jesse and keeping his tone level, "I didn't say nothin' about having sex. _However_ , with that being said… if I sleep here and something starts to happen there is a chance I won't stop it." _If something were to happen_ , he thought to himself, _If._ He knew damn well what he wanted and it was that lithe frame squirming underneath him, calling out his name as fingernails dug into his arms. It'd been too long since he'd gotten a good lay. Morrison was something back when he had first joined but tension and stress from their promotions drove them apart; and now presented with something new he could only keep his thoughts from wandering for so long before-- _Stop it_.

“Holy shit,” Jesse breathed and he inched closer, nervously wringing his hands. “You sure? Like- I’ll be fine, really, but- what if it gets out or somethin’, you could get in trouble…! An you’re my commander-” He turned that around in his head. “‘Cept you’re not ‘cause I’m not in any unit yet, officially. Uh. But still… If we get busted, I’ll never serve under your command! So, um, no sex. Nope.” He stopped in front of the man, standing between Gabriel’s spread legs.

“But maybe somethin’. Somethin’ fun.”

Almost instinctively Gabriel spread his legs just a bit wider, shifting in his chair so he was facing him straight on now. The way the kid rambled on, clearly nervous and having had this on his mind for a while was endearing. Gabriel smiled and rested his hands on his thighs and smirked wickedly at Jesse, "Oh yeah, something fun?"

“Jesus,” Jesse breathed, debating whether or not he should tell Gabriel that that smile was doing nothing for his boner. The man was sinfully handsome… Kinda like how baby Jesse used to picture the devil after Padre Ramon’s sermons. All handsome, tempting, irresistible. 

He licked his lips and covered Gabriel’s hands with his own, subtly urging them towards his ass. “Like… huggin’ an kissin’ an- maybe a little more… But huggin’ an kissin’ sound like a damn fine start.” 

Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him hard onto his lap, draping Jesse's legs over his own and sliding a hand up to cup the boy’s face. He could feel the soft stubble of the boy's pathetic attempt to grow a beard and smirked as he brought his face closer to Jesse's, lips just barely touching. He could already feel how hard Jesse was even through the denim of his jeans. "My, you really want this huh, Vaquero?" He wanted to keep him here for hours. Toy with him, tease him, make him absolutely beg for it but, truth be told Gabriel wanted it too. He closed the gap between their lips and hummed softly, tugging him just a tad bit closer.

The response was not refined but definitely eager; Jesse threw himself into the kiss with abandon, curling his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. The man’s hands were warm, almost scorching, even the one on his denim-covered ass and Jesse’s breath hitched at the thought of those hands mapping out his entire body, spreading him out on the bed… He moaned into the contact and bucked is hips, eager for more contact. 

“Jesus,” he gasped between two kisses. “Shit, oh shit… sir…” He licked his lips, staring hungrily into Gabriel’s eyes. “You’re fucking good, sir.”

Gabriel laughed, low and heavy as his mouth pulled away from Jesse's to trail across his jawline and down to his neck. "Mm, you're not bad yourself, kid," he complimented as he pulled away, a smug grin plastered across his face, "A little too much tongue but, you'll learn. _I'll teach you._ " His fingers carefully tugged at the hem of Jesse's shirt, slowly untucking the tan button-down just enough for his thumb to slip underneath and rub small circles into Jesse's hips, "Why don't you tell me what you want?"

“Fff-” Jesse bit his lower lip, hunching his shoulders. “It’d get you to jail. For right now just... “ He blinked at a sudden thought occurred to him. “You could… teach me?” He smirked playfully. “An maybe you could jerk me off an maybe I could pay back with a blowjob.” His bows creased. “I mean, if I can even fit it into my mouth.”

Gabriel rumbled with laughter, pulling Jesse closer still as he buried his mouth into the crook of his neck once more, pressing chaste kisses mixed with a few soft bites here and there. "You know," he mused between pecks, "Not all stereotypes are true. I'm hung but I'm not massive." He slid one hand down, dragging his palm slowly over the bulge in Jesse's jeans, "And besides, with a little assistance I think you'd do just fine."

Jesse moaned and leaned back, steadying himself with one hand on Gabriel’s knee. His eyes were glued to the caressing hand and he subtly arched into it. His erection was straining against his jeans, creating a nice bulge. “Mm, I can’t wait to see it…” Jesse murmured. “You’re going to teach me, right sir? How to please you, how to be your boytoy.” He licked his lips. “An if I do well, you’re gonna reward me, right? You’re so nice to me, sir...”

Gabriel could feel his own cock pressing against the inside of his pants. Fuck, he wanted this bad. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd even fooled around with someone to this extent. "Oh, I'll teach you," He growled, mouth now moving to Jesse's collarbone as his hands began to make quick work of undoing the button on Jesse's jeans, pulling the zipper down next. Grabbing what he could through the soft cotton of his boxers, Gabriel stroked him slowly, wanting to drag it out as long as he could before he gave Jesse what he truly wanted, "I'll teach you how how to get down on your knees real nice for me like the slut I know you are."

Jesse tipped his head back with a moan and breathed in deeply. Gabriel’s touch was skilled, warm, firm yet gentle and Jesse had to fight the urge to start humping into the dark hand. 

Emboldened by the words, Jesse tugged Gabriel’s head up for a deep kiss - this time, trying to slip less tongue - then placed a hand on the man’s chest. “S’pose the chair won’t break but maybe the bed’d be more comfy? An I can jus get outta my pants easier.” He hoped Reyes would let him; the idea Jesse was entertaining seemed a really good one.

Without a second thought, Gabriel had him scooped up into his arms, carrying them into Jesse's tiny bedroom. Unfortunately, most rooms were fitted with single mattresses while the officers received slightly larger ones, rarely doubles. Gabriel grumbled as he laid Jesse back on the mattress, pulling his pants off quickly, "Next time we're doing this in my room." He moved himself to lay beside Jesse, his back pressing against the cold wall as he slid his hand down Jesse's chest and slipped his fingers under the waist of Jesse's boxers, "This what you want, Mijo?" He wrapped his fingers loosely around Jesse's cock, drawing his hand up and sliding his thumb across the head through a slick of precum that had already beaded before dragging his hand back down, "You want me to get you off? Is this what you think about when you're locked in here at night?"

“Oh shit yes!” Well, so much about grand ideas, but Jesse easily decided to go with the flow - hopefully there will be another day to execute the plan. Gabriel’s bluntness made his guts tighten with an exquisite pain, reducing him to a needy mess. 

“Yessir,” Jesse gasped, squirming to push his jeans further down. “I think of you all the time an how I wanna be your bad boy! I think of you foldlin’ me an- an spankin’ me…” Actually that was new but the thought ignited a new flame in Jesse’s belly. Earlier when Reyes swatted his butt… It did feel a little humiliating, but not as much as it should’ve been. 

“An teachin’ me stuff an--” Jesse swallowed, hoping it won’t ruin everything, “--fuckin’ me good like the slut I am. Please sir, make me come, sir. I’ll be a good boy, promise!”

Gabriel smirked, hand moving in quicker strokes as Jesse begged and begged, like sweet music to Gabriel's ears. The boy was desperate and Gabe couldn't help but drink in the sight, his own erection begging for attention. Each time Jesse called him sir, his chest tightened and his face got hot. He could think of a few other choice names he'd like to be called but, perhaps those should wait til later. His free hand snaked to the back of Jesse's head, gripping into his hair and giving a harsh tug, eliciting a delightful sound from the boy that drove Gabriel wild. He pressed his mouth back to the boy’s neck and nipped roughly still muttering between moans, "Filthy little slut, all the men you've been with--" he chuckled, "--surprised you need me to teach you at all. How many men have fucked you, huh?"

“Not enough!” Jesse chuckled, through his laughter was interrupted by soft gasps. “F-four? Five- I think.” He looked at Gabriel, eyes shining feverishly. “They were shitty at it. I bet- I bet I wouldn’ even feel the pain… with you, sir.” His expression was so open and honest, he looked even younger, a boy hungry for love, vulnerable and full of trust. 

“‘M gettin’ closer… feels so good, sir!” Jesse tugged his shirt up, baring his lower chest. Jizz on pants wasn’t out of place, but on a brown shirt, it might stand out a little too much. Better not to give the laundry staff reason to speculate. 

In that moment of vulnerability, Gabriel felt his heart sink and knew that he was in deep with this one. However, he shook the thought from his head and pressed on, giving Jesse's hair another tug and slowing his hand to an agonizingly slow pace "I promise I'd take good care of you, Mijo," he purred softly, tone changing dramatically, "Make you feel real good an' sweet." His pumps began to gain pace again, "Might be a slut but you're mine now, huh? You my personal little fuck toy? You gonna come for Daddy?"

Jesse’s eyes widened and he raised a brow. “Daddy? That’s kinky as fuck.” He giggled and nodded though; one of his hands tugged the shirt further up while the other brushed against Gabriel’s crotch. 

“I’ll be your little boy… Daddy,” Jesse breathed, still grinning. “I’m your little slut, yea… Make me come, Daddy, make me come…!” His breathing was labored now, his back was arching, eyelids lowering… he was indeed close.

Gabriel gave it his all, pumping he cock as best he could, every so often now rolling his thumb over the slit and still peppering his neck with rough kisses and bites though careful not to leave a mark. He could see his body tensing up and smiled triumphantly and he continued on, "Come for me, Mijo. Come on...come for Daddy. Be a good little boy."

It took half a dozen tugs until Jesse tensed up, heels digging into the mattress and hands curling into the covers, whole body trembling. He let out a small cry, then another and finally he came with a moan, desperately trying to keep himself from shouting. His seed drenched Gabriel’s hand and Jesse’s flat, toned stomach, thankfully avoiding the shirt.

Jesse fell back on the bed with a grunt, boneless and panting as if he had run a race. “Fuck... “ he gasped. “Shit, fuck, shit… Oh God.”

Gabriel pulled his hand away, shaking off the sticky mess onto Jesse's sheets before seeing the roll of toilet paper sitting on his bedside table. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it, cleaning off his hand first before moving to wipe Jesse's chest. "There's a good boy," he cooed softly, giving a smirk as he swore he watched Jesse's eyes roll back in bliss, "You did very good. I'm _proud_ of you."

Jesse chuckled, waited until he was reasonably clean, then turned on his side to curl up against Gabriel. “Daddy, huh? I guess that works.” He sneaked an arm around Reyes’ shoulders. “I’ll make you even more proud, promise.” Jesse kissed the man’s mouth innocently. 

“Y’know, other kids were playin’ baseball and shootin’ peas at the cat… an I was shootin’ at people with live rounds. I don’t think I mind bein’ your kid.”

Gabriel smirked against Jesse's lips as he lazily kissed him back, drawing him in closer by the waist. "Second chances and all that," he mused quietly, resuming the small circles he'd been rubbing into his hips before. "I swear to God though, boy," he added on a little more aggressively, "You tell anyone about that and I'll see to it personally that your life is a living hell."

“‘S temptin’...” Jesse sighed dreamily, “but no. ‘M not entirely stupid an I can keep secrets if I have to.” He squeezed Gabriel affectionately then licked his lips.

“I s’pose we can move on to the part where ‘s your turn to feel good?” There was a definite eagerness in his voice.

Gabriel smirked, pulling away from Jesse and rolling onto his back, one arm folded behind his head. "I suppose it is," he rumbled, the other hand snaking down to rub at his own erection that had been pleading for attention.

Jesse got up, had a brief fight with his shoes and jeans, then he pulled his boxers back on, tugged the shirt over his head and climbed over Gabriel, all but salivating in anticipation. He couldn’t help but rub at the bulge first, then he undid the fastenings on the man’s pants and parted the garment to reveal the treasure beneath. 

Jesse normally got straight to the point, but Reyes had been so kind to him, he decided to try and be a little more classy. He bent down and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s cock. Even if it was still covered by a thin layer of fabric, the heat and firmness could be clearly felt, and the subtle, masculine scent filled Jesse’s nose. It was overwhelming. For a moment, Jesse wanted nothing more than to be chocked by that cock until he fainted. 

Gabriel would mind obliging either but for the moment he let the boy do as he pleased. He rolled his hips upwards, pressing the thick bulge closer against his mouth. 

"You want that don't you," he rumbled, voice low but coated in a sweetness so gentle and soft. "You're being so good, McCree, I bet you could take the whole thing couldn't you?"

“Idunno, it seems like a lotta’cock for such a little boy like me,” Jesse grinned widely. “Lemme see.” He freed Gabriel’s erection from its confines and promptly began to lick it. His pink tongue looked good on the dark flesh.

“Mm, lemme try… jus lemme try.” He settled down, lying between Gabriel’s thighs and continued treating the cock in his grip like a lolly. He swirled his tongue around the head, up and down along the shaft and sucked lightly on the tip, obviously enjoying himself.

Gabriel inhaled slowly, letting back out a staggering breath. Jesse's tongue felt let heaven. He tried to remember just how long it had been since he had had someone in his bed like this. He kept his steely gaze trained on him, letting him take his time at least for a few more moments. His hand snaked down and cupped Jesse's cheek as his tongue continued to lap at his cock. "You look so pretty down there," he purred, " You like this big thick cock?"

“Yea,” Jesse breathed, placing sloppy kisses over the shaft. “Daddy’s got such a nice cock…” He snickered, playfully winking at Gabriel. “I hope mine’s gonna be this big when I grow up!” His grin gained an evil edge. “You want me to suck your dick, Daddy? I think it’ll fit.” 

Gabriel hated that he could feel his cheeks get hot. This kid knew how to play him like a fiddle. "It better fit," He growled low, "Otherwise I'll have to make it."

Jesse pouted, and he looked adorable doing it. “Aww, you’re so mean, Daddy.” He obediently opened his mouth wide though and guided Gabriel’s cock in. He managed to swallow half of it, but his hand covered the rest and he didn’t leave time for protests; he began to service Gabriel like a trained whore who’s been tipped an extra twenty.

Gabriel gasped sharply, hand coming up to his mouth as he bit down on his knuckle. "F-Fuck," Okay, the kid was good. Gabriel's hand slipped down, fingers snaking their way through Jesse's messy brown hair, taking care to be as gentle as possible. As much as he wanted more he was keen to see what Jesse could offer on his own first. "Atta boy," he encouraged, rolling his hips up every so subtly.

Jesse kept giggling to himself, which made the sucking a little difficult, but he made up for it with his eagerness. The fact that the steely, tough Commander Reyes was enjoying the service filled him with pride; a man like this surely had experience and apparently, Jesse McCree was up to par! That was really something. 

Jesse was determined to give all he got; he wanted Gabriel to have a nice orgasm, partly because he deserved it - God, he deserved it and so much more, he was like a scary, gruff guardian angel, really - and partly because Jesse was a show-off. So he licked and sucked, his hand never rested either, and he only stopped to clean the abundance of saliva off the handsome cock in his grip. It made for some good friction, but he didn’t want to soak Gabriel’s clothes with it.

Maybe it was how long he'd gone without contact or maybe Jesse really was that good but Gabriel could already feel his climax fast approaching. For the sake of his pride he'd blame it on his dry spell. He inhaled sharply as his fingers tightened into a fist in Jesse's hair as he rocked his hips faster into the boy's mouth and hand enjoying the warm, tight wetness. He fucked himself into Jesse's mouth forcefully, biting back moans and cries until finally he came hard into Jesse's mouth.

The boy scored a few more brownie points for swallowing the load. He milked the last drop out of Gabriel, then obediently cleaned him up, first with his tongue, then with some paper as well. 

“So? Was I any good?” He was eager to know, but his grin indicated that he was sure of the answer. 

Gabriel nodded, still a little to breathless to speak. When Jesse was done he pulled the boy up into his arms and held him tight against his chest. "Very good," he finally said, fingers running softly through Jesse's hair, "You did very good. Maybe I don't have to teach you as much as I thought."

Jesse happily snuggled closer. “Now that’s somethin’ any recruit’d like to hear from you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse let himself lie in bed for another five minutes that morning. He really deserved that; the past four years drifted by and over this particular date but now… Now it was important. Possibly a true marker of another life. 

His birthday. 

Today was the day when he turned eighteen; that meant that he was old enough to officially join Overwatch, old enough to have sex with almost anyone he wanted and old enough to have a full driver’s license that would be seen valid at most parts of the world. Oh the possibilities. 

Regardless, this day was, in many regards, just like the others; Jesse had to get up, go to training, eat, then spend a few more hours with studying, until it was time for his final exam - for the time being. Graduation, due to his dropping out of school, had to wait still, but Jesse was confident. Apparently, he had a good head for this school stuff. 

So he washed up quickly and trotted down to the gym. After the short but intense exercise, a shower was going to follow, a plentiful breakfast and all the routine… until two in the afternoon. After that, he’ll be free for the rest of the day. He could even leave the base, go to town, buy himself a gift… Jesse was looking forward to it. 

Gabriel on the other hand, was already finding this day to be quite a pain in the ass. He sat in Jack's office chair, arms crossed, legs outstretched and crossed as well and glaring down the commanding officers in front of him. "I don't care," he repeated for what had to be the hundredth time that morning, "I want him on this mission." "Gabriel, it is _suicide_ ," Jack tried to reason, staring his subordinate down with just as much intensity, "He just finished his courses and you want to take him on a sting to Dorado to scope out Lumerico?" Gabriel quirked a brow in question, "I don't think I stuttered, _pendejo_. Sign the papers." "No." "Jack, sign the fucking papers." "Or what," the strike commander snapped, "You won't fuck me any more? Because I'm not good enough? I'm not new and shiny?" Jack rolled his eyes and snatched up the pen, signing off on the form before tossing it back at Gabriel, "There." Gabriel scowled at Jack as he snatched the papers up from the desk and stormed out. In all the distraction he'd almost forgotten it was Jesse's birthday so he set off in search of the boy.

By the time he found him, the exercise was just over; Jesse was heading off to the showers with the other recruits. His shirt was stained with sweat and his hair was rather tousled, and he was favoring his right leg. Judging by his grin though, he was feeling well enough. 

“Commander Reyes!” He saluted properly. “Good morning, sir. What brought you here?” He proved that he was good at keeping secrets; he never appeared too familiar around Gabriel. Right now though, there was a mischievous little glint in his eyes. 

Gabriel was clearly overtired, if the bags under his eyes didn't show it, his sluggish walk certainly did. Upon seeing Jesse however, he did his best to straighten up and give the boy a smile. He was impressed with his improvement over the last few months and even more so, impressed with his ability to keep that loud mouth shut. "Came down here to find you, vaquero. Word around the base is that you're officially eighteen," he started, giving Jesse a firm clap to the shoulder, "I believe we have some official paperwork to go over as well as a briefing for your first mission."

Jesse’s eyes widened. “M-mission? I’m- goin’ on a mission? For reals? Holy shit!” For a moment, he looked like he was going to embrace Gabriel but he controlled himself. “Oh my fucking god… Okay, okay- I’ve got things to do unless you want to reschedule my day- I, uh, guess after breakfast, I can go to your office and sign my life away to slavery in service of the Good Cause.” He grinned brightly. “Am I goin’ to-” Jesse quickly glanced around, then lowered his voice. “Am I goin’ with you? With your unit, sir?”

Gabriel gave him a curt nod, even smiling as Jesse's enthusiasm bubbled through. He laughed and pulled his hand away, clasping his arms behind his back, "Finish out your day. We don't depart until Friday and paperwork can wait." He shifted his stance slightly and waited until the rest of the recruits had passed off the the showers before leaning down into Jesse's ear, "And I've got a few other things in store for you later as well."

“Jesus.” Jesse licked his lips. “I have the afternoon off, an I planned on goin’ to town, get myself somethin nice, probs a fancy cake… to share it with you- an perhaps Fareeha. Can I still do that or- I dunno, would you tag along or am I to drop everythin and report to your office… sir?” The look he gave to Gabriel was smoldering.

Gabriel smirked back at him, his look not faltering. "I'd be happy to join you," He said laughing as he watched a look of disappointment fall across Jesse's face, "After all, it's not like we've got a time limit on anything. And Fareeha has been asking about you for quite some time." He laughed and ruffled Jesse's hair, "Little ladies man you are. Go hit the showers."

Jesse nodded and ran off. 

Later that day, as soon as he was able - he passed the test, sure, sure, nothing to worry about - Jesse picked out some nicer clothes. This wasn’t much of a task or even a choice; Overwatch supplied him with standard clothing, he only had a few articles he actually owned. It was fine; it’s never been any other way. A pair of better jeans and an almost entirely wrinkle-free shirt and his old leather jacket from the Deadlock days sufficed. Except that the jacket was mysteriously getting tighter on him. 

Jesse completed the look with his beloved hat and targeted Gabriel’s office first… then he changed his mind and headed straight for the officers’ quarters. 

Considering Gabriel was still in his room dressing himself, it proved to be the right idea. He was lacing up his shoes, letting his mind wander to places it still probably shouldn't considering Jesse only just turned eighteen but, he just couldn't help himself. He grabbed his beanie off of his beside table and pulled it on over the thick black curls that were getting just a little too long before deciding he looked decent enough in black jeans and a hoodie to go out in public. He heard the knock on the door and smiled going to open the door and knowing exactly who would be waiting for him. "They let you keep that ratty old thing?" He asked, pointing to Jesse's jacket.

“Even prisons keep your shit, why wouldn’t Overwatch?” Jesse shrugged, adjusting the garment in question a little. “One can’t just run around in brand sweats all the freakin’ time. A guy’s gotta look now and then.” He stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. “You look rad, sir.” He flashed an innocent smile while his hands rested on Gabriel’s buttocks. “Fine as ever. I’ll have to beat the women off with a stick. And probably some guys, too.” 

Gabriel smirked, following Jesse's lead and pinning the boy against the door, "Probably." He pressed his lips to Jesse's roughly though for only a minute before pulling back with a slow inhale. "Don't you have plans to go into town," He asked even still as a hand trailed down to Jesse's waist, his thumb rubbing small circles into his hip, "You wanna ruin your pretty little outfit?"

“It won’t get ruined if it’s not on me…” Jesse drawled. “But, I was just fishin’ for some kissin’ before heading out. We can go now… Daddy.” He shook his head with a broad grin. “I’m probably fucked up but I could get used to that. Cake first though! Well, maybe some nice, greasy burger. I’ve been eatin’ way too healthy as of late. You know any good places? I’ve been out a few times an I know one- Hey! Hey! We’re in Europe, that means I’ll get a beer! Holy shit, it’s been ages I had alcohol!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and laughed low and rumbling at Jesse. He was right though, Gabriel couldn't even remember the last time he'd had junk food let alone a beer. If there was one thing Overwatch was keen on it was keeping their recruits healthy with balanced meals and regular exercise and a strict no alcohol on base rule. Though, there were a few officers--Gabriel included--who didn't exactly follow that rule but, he figured he'd save that for when the two were alone later. "I suppose we can do that," He answered, pressing another kiss to Jesse's lips and mulling the question over, "There's this one dive-y place not to far from here and a street a few miles out that's laced with pubs. Though if you want Fareeha to come that's gonna have to wait til later. Don't think Ana would really appreciate her twelve year old daughter around those parts."

“She can probably wipe the ground with most guys tho,” Jesse mused, reluctantly stepping away from Gabriel and out of the room. “Regardless, we’ll go there later; you can buy a beer anywhere. I don’t wanna set a bad example by gettin’ shitfaced. So- we pick her up, hotwire a jeep an unleash a very polite an proper Hell on Switzerland? I think that sounds fantastic.”

"We don't need to hotwire a jeep," Gabriel said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys while his free hand slipped into Jesse's. "Officers get keys to one car of their choosing." He gave the boy a smug grin as he lead them through the halls to the base's garage. He gave the fob a click and the headlights of a sleek deep red Charger lit up. "I like sports cars," he added with a smirk.

“‘T was a joke but daaamn-” Jesse regarded the car with awe. “That’s some baby. You’ve got good taste.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand to get his point across. “Let’s go hit the road! Say- If I get my license, would you let me drive…? Switzerland is mountains, so… lots of windin’ mountain roads…” He had a wishful gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see," Gabriel laughed going over and leaning on the car, almost smiling at it as though it was the love of his life. "Why don't you go an pick up Fareeha and we'll head out, sound good?"

“Yes! I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Jesse ran off.

It took him ten minutes to return, with Fareeha in tow; their eyes sparkled all the same. 

“Mom let me go!” she cheered, bouncing a little. “This is so cool!” She promptly hugged Gabriel. “Thanks for taking me with! Where are we going?”

“As for myself, I want cake!” Jesse declared. “A big friggin’ chocolate cake! An I wanna bring somethin’ back for Captain Amari an Commander Morrison. I also need a beer. At least one.”

Gabriel laughed, lifting her up into his arms and hugging her back tightly. She giggled and swung her legs on either side of her waist as Gabriel answered Jesse, "You wanna bring something back for the commanders on your birthday? God, only you, kid." He laughed and set Fareeha down in the car, making sure she was buckled in tightly before making his way around to the front, "As for cake though, I know a few good bakeries a few miles out."

“Bring back some of the cake I mean,” Jesse corrected himself. “I ain’t got the money to spare for gifts. At least not until it’s their birthday.” His involvement with Overwatch left him in a peculiar position: he was housed and fed like any member, but since he officially haven’t joined, he got no paycheck. Whatever he had came from betting and a few lucky rounds at cards.

Jesse hopped in and buckled up properly, not wanting to challenge his commander. “So, baker, some sorta decent place for drinkin’, an then- what?” He peered at Gabriel curiously. “I was just gonna hit the mall, charm the girls, but my date’s sittin’ at the back, so-” 

Fareeha giggled. “Movies?” she suggested. “Arcade?”

Gabriel hopped into the driver's seat and clicked his own seat belt into place, starting up the car. He rolled his eyes as he peeled out of the parking spot and into the roads, "We can't drink until we drop little miss ‘thinks she's grown’ back off." He glanced into the rearview mirror and winked at Fareeha who was promptly sticking her tongue out at him. "I don't think I'm grown," she protested, "I am grown!" Gabriel laughed, "Exactly my point. We'll get you guys some cake and then you an' I can go out and have a few drinks," He nodded to Jesse, "Sound good, Mijo?"

“Alright, alright. Whatever the commander says.” Jesse tipped his hat. “Sir.”

“I sure hope I’m not just getting the cake,” Fareeha folded her arms. “I’m going to the mall at least. I want to buy something!” 

“We can do that, we can do that.” Jesse held his hands up. “Whatever the lady wants. Perhaps we could get a new cap for… Uncle Gabe.”

Gabriel scoffed and interjected, looking into the rear view mirror at Fareeha as they pulled up to a red light, "Fareeha, it's Jesse's birthday, not yours. We're gonna do what he wants, you understand me," She rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, why did you invite me if we weren't gonna do anything fun?" "Attitude," Gabriel chided again, a little harsher, "I'll drop you back off at base." As the light switched to green, Gabriel glanced over at Jesse, "What's the game plan, hot shot?"

“I also want to have fun, so maybe you can lighten up? Jeez.” Jesse made a face. “I wanna buy myself somethin’, so mall. Fareeha wants to buy something-”

“For Jesse,” she pointed out. “I want to buy him a gift, Uncle Spoilsport, thank you very much.”

“What, really?” Jesse looked back at her with a grin. “Aww, thanks. That’s so sweet of you.”

Fareeha blushed and Jesse, when he settled back properly into his seat, was rubbing his nose. “So, yeah, mall sounds fine.”

“It has an arcade,” Fareeha supplied. “I’ve been there and I remember some shooters. You could ace those, both of you.”

“Beer’s gonna be plenty excitement, let's stick to somethin’ light for starters,” Jesse agreed. 

Gabriel sighed dramatically, and took the turn heading towards one of the larger shopping centers in the area. As he pulled into a parking spot he made sure to voice the rules out very quickly, "Now Fareeha, your mom only wants you out for a few hours, says you need to be home before dinner. Jesse, I know you got some money in your account from your birthday an' what not, do not go spending it all tonight. It's gonna take a few weeks to get your pay for Overwatch to start getting set up." Fareeha crossed her arms and huffed dramatically, "I thought going out with you guys was gonna mean breaking the rules, I gueeess a few hours will have to do."

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jesse winked at her. “Uncle Gabe’s not the only guy who won’t let baby girls get into trouble. You have plenty of time to get wild. As for the cash-” he glanced at Gabriel. “‘S not like I’m usin’ it for anythin’. But, you’ll be right behind me to stay my hand if I wanna go overboard.” 

He got out of the car and held the door open to Fareeha. “M’lady-”

She slipped out and curtsied. “M’lord.”

Gabriel laughed at the two of them, taking note at how obvious Fareeha's crush was. He wondered if she'd told her mother yet. Gabriel might have to have a word with Ana about that. 

Walking around the mall had Gabriel dropping his guard ever so slightly and as they traveled from one store to the next he casually slipped his hand into Jesse's, trying his damndest not to smile.

The mall did have several bakeries, and at one place, Jesse spied some delicious-looking cake on a display, so they settled down at the cozy little cafe. The sweets were top notch, rich and large, drowning in the finest chocolate. Jesse ate like he was starving, and Fareeha loved the treat as well, though she had to fight a little with the last bites. 

“You could kill a man with two slices of this thing,” she declared after gulping down half a glass of water. “I don’t think I’ll want any sweets for a week.”

“I could do with a second helpin’,” Jesse mused. “But, well, I’ll settle for a _café con leche_. I hope they have a few more slices in storage.”

Gabriel, not a cake fan picked gingerly at the scraps around the edges of Jesse's plate, "I gotta agree with the little lady on this one, Mijo. This is far too heavy." He lifted his arm to check his watch and pursed his lips at Fareeha, "Speaking of this little lady we've gotta get her home soon. Almost time for a man's first night out."

“Aww, no!” Fareeha whined. “Haven’t I been a good girl? Jesse needs a present, he’s eighteen, he deserves it…!” She pouted and glared at Jesse accusatorily. “You’re damn hard to shop for!”

“And you’re too damn cute,” Jesse countered with an easy smile. “Listen here darlin’. I totally appreciate the thought, really. Honestly. ‘S been a while someone wanted to get something for me. But it’s okay if I don’t get anythin’. Even I don’t know what I want an I’ll be an agent anyway, an agents don’t need no stuff. Keep the cash an treat me for beers once you’re barhoppin’ age. But we can still have a quick look at shops.”

Two more slices of cake were packed up neatly for Jesse - he wanted to treat the older Amari and Morrison as well. Then they walked a quick last round on the corridors.

Fareeha got stuck for a moment in front of a jewelry store’s window, eyeing a pair of pretty earrings in awe. Jesse glanced at the displayed pieces and snorted, pointing out some bejeweled crosses. Some of them were about two inches tall.

“Pompous bastards thinkin’ God’s gonna favor them more if they wear three of these... “ He paused. “Well, mom’s didn’t save me from damnation either but I hardly think ‘s the cross’ fault.”

“You have a necklace?” Fareeha blinked. 

“Uh, not any longer. “Jesse looked a little guilty. “Pawed if off at a point while in Deathlock. Shit happens.”

He was right. Before any of them could have done anything, Fareeha slipped into the store. 

Gabriel was distracted by a call on his phone when Fareeha happened to run off. "Listen, I don't know what to tell you, I took the next two days off. I did it months ago--Well I don't care that that it's an emergency I-Jesse..." Gabriel lowered his phone to his side, hanging up in the process as he looked around the area, "Jesse, where's Fareeha?" Inside the shop, she stood at the register, counting out the last of her money that she'd been saving up for weeks now, "Aaaand one hundred...that should be enough to cover it, right?"

Jesse pointed inside. “Buying my salvation.”

She came out bouncing happily, holding the necklace. It was rather decent, with a small, simple cross; the chain was probably worth more, it was a sturdier design while remaining modestly delicate. 

“Happy birthday, Jesse!” She beamed and held the necklace up. 

Jesse kneeled down and opened the collar of his shirt. “You shouldn’t have to, princess. But thanks. You’re so sweet. I’m never gonna to sell this, I promise.”

She flushed adorably and shyly hung the chain around Jesse’s neck. “It, um, it suits you. And you deserve God’s favor, you’re not a bad guy anymore.”

“Heh, well…” Jesse hugged her close. “He already sent me his angel Gabriel… And a little cupid. Thank you, Fareeha.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes so hard he swore they would fall right out of his skull. He was the furthest thing from any angel he'd ever heard of. Well, except maybe those freaky looking archangels. He let the kids finish up, smiling as he watched Fareeha's face light up when Jesse hugged her, and then loaded the two back into the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

After dropping Fareeha off and making a quick stop to his room to grab his own gift for Jesse, the two were headed off to the bar. Gabriel held one hand on top of the steering wheel while the other rested on Jesse's thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles, "Good day so far, Mijo?"

“Pretty darn awesome, sir,” Jesse nodded eagerly. “Gifts, hugs from pretty women and alcohol! I fully intend to drink half my mind away- if that’s okay with you.” He glanced at the hand on his thigh. “What you’re doin’ there is very much okay with me. Just sayin’. No pressure or anythin’.”

Reyes laughed, the boy always had a way of running his mouth just a little too much but, he couldn't say he didn't like it. "Slow down, Mijo. We'll get to that later. As for the drinking you can have as much as you want." He smiled and gave the thigh he'd been rubbing a gentle squeeze, "I wanna make sure you get a damn good night out."

“I dunno why but you seem to think I want everything right now,” Jesse mentioned, loosely covering the caressing hand with his own. “I may be an asshole but ‘m not a complete idiot. ‘Specially not any longer. I’m grown up an all!” He quickly licked his lips. “‘M not gonna ask you to kiss me right now when you’re drivin’. Even though I’d really like you to kiss me.” He pouted. “You’ve been in my head for some time now you know! Doin’ things to me! I just hope you’re gonna do half of it.”

"Oh yeah," Gabriel smirked, moving his hand up a little higher as he pushed down the pedal, speeding dangerously around a sharp corner back down the mountain side. He gave Jesse's thigh another squeeze and sped even faster down the straightaway, "Why don't you give me a hint so I don't disappoint."

“Christ, you’ve got balls of steel,” Jesse muttered, staring ahead, enjoying both Gabriel’s advances and the breakneck speed. He sank back into the seat, relaxing, taking in all the thrill and the slow arousal. It was an intoxicating combo. 

“You wanna details? Fine, I’ll give you details.” Jesse licked his lips. “Like, there was this thing that you legit bent me over your knees, pushed down my pants and spanked me for being a bad boy… But then I apologized and sweet-talked you and you forgave me… You petted my poor little ass and kissed it- like an adoring Daddy. And then you pulled me into your lap and you brought me off. How do you like that?” He glanced at Gabriel, hoping he didn’t take the ass-kissing bit the wrong way, because it really wasn’t meant to sound disrespectful.

Gabriel laughed as he slid his hand up further over Jesse's crotch, rubbing his hand greedily over the denim. He liked that idea quite a lot, enough that his own erection had started to push against the inside of his pants. "Sounds like a mighty right time, Mijo. I could do that for ya." He gave a squeeze to Jesse's cock and hummed in thought as he turned down another street, coming up on the bar quickly, "But, it might have to wait."

“Y-yeah… Jesus.” Jesse’s eyes fluttered shut and he took a few deep breaths. Bursts of exquisite pain flashed in his belly, his cock debating whether it should get harder or soften and let him out of the car. After a brief discussion, the issue was settled and Jesse rubbed his face. 

“Fareeha got me that cross, but I dunno how God’s gonna like me invoking him in vain… Shit, I’m so far gone, I’m getting a boner if you just look at me for longer than five seconds!” He huffed. “But, this a bar and there’s alcohol and I want a fucking beer. Let’s go.”

Gabriel laughed at him, removing his hand as he pulled into a parking spot before giving Jesse's shoulder a rough pat, "Relax, Vaquero. We'll get you your beer." As the two got out of the car, Gabriel noticed he himself had gotten a bit aroused and adjusted himself properly before Jesse could notice. If he had, he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it. This kid was going to be the death of him talking like that.

The bar seemed to be a healthy middle ground between classy and shady; the interior was well-kept, clean, but a few patrons definitely gave off the distinct air of troublemakers. Some power ballad played quietly in the background, the music mingling with the chatter and the occasional laughter that rose from the pool table at the back. The barkeep was a middle-aged, gracefully graying man, who apparently led a busy life judging my the scar on his temple and his roughened looks. 

Jesse made a beeline toward him, eyeing the beer taps with obvious interest. He respectfully tipped his hat to the barkeep, flashing off his charming southern smile. “Evenin’ sir, I’d like a nice cold beer - one of the better ones if you please.”

The barkeep raised a single brow. “You look a little young for that,” he said in a slightly accented English. “Any ID?”

Jesse grinned. “‘S my eighteenth birthday, I came to celebrate! But certainly.” He reached into his pocket to fish out his papers.

Gabriel plopped himself down on the barstool next to McCree, tapping his hands on the bar to get the man’s attention, "I'll have my usual." "Raspberry cosmo," the man behind the counter nodded, already reaching up for the delicate martini glass and the bottles of fruity mixers behind him as he waited for the boy to find his ID. Gabriel nodded and leaned back in his chair, "And don't forget the extra sugar on the rim." He glanced over the Jesse and laughed, "Tell me you left your damn ID back at base."

“Tough luck!” Jesse finally wrenched his card free from his pocket. “There we go, Jesse McCree’s gonna drink tonight. Besides, wouldn’t you vouch for me? That wounds me deeply, sir.”

The barkeep studied the dates on the card and nodded, focusing on Gabriel’s drink. The glass was expertly prepared and the pink liquid poured with just enough flair. The guy sure knew what he was doing. 

Jesse raised a brow at the cocktail. “What. Really? Are you kidding me?”

Gabriel took his drink and sipped it carefully, licking the crystalline sugar off his lips, "Bite your tongue, Vaquero and don't knock it til you try it." He took another long slow sip before giving an approving nod the the barkeep. The large man nodded back before getting to McCree's drink. He first examined the cooler, seeing if anything in the bottles would work but eventually he shook his head knowing full well the taps were better. He grabbed a glass as he mulled over the taps. "How… about… this one." The amber liquid filled the cup straight to the brim, the solid foam settling on top before it was slid down to Jesse.

The boy caught it and took a swig, sighing as he placed the glass down. “Well I’ll be damned. This is nice. Really nice… Quite different from what we used to have back along Route 66-”

The barkeep tried to hide his smile behind his hand, but Jesse still noticed and he pouted, suspecting some insult. The guy held his hands up. “If that’s your first taste of good European beer, it’s on the house. Birthday gift.”

Jesse decided to let go of his patriotic instincts. “It is, and thank you. I think I’m gonna enjoy service.”

“Joining the peacekeeping?”

“Yepp! Hopefully for the rest of my life.” He smiled at Gabriel and clinked his beer against the delicate cocktail glass.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Jesse, reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair before taking another long swig of his own drink and knocking that he'd need another on the way. The barkeep smiled and turned to get Gabriel's next drink started as the two continued to chat. "You know," Gabriel commented, "After this you won't have another good birthday for two years. And you're already drinking. Twenty one won't even be that great." He laughed teasingly as he finished the last of his drink, the barkeep's heavy hand already giving him a slight buzz. He'd have to go slower on the next one.

“I think it’d depend on how I chose to celebrate,” Jesse said thoughtfully. “If I throw a good enough party, any birthday can be real cool.” He took a sip. “An I’ve been drinkin’ since I was fourteen, so there. I’ll make sure to go back to the States for my twenty first. Besides... “ He watched the barkeep fixing Gabriel’s drink with precision. “I’ve had beer and a few sips of whiskey, coupla’ glasses of watered wine, but there’s still a lot of booze to try. At twenty one, I’ll go binge drinkin’.” 

Gabriel laughed and took his next drink from the barkeep, eyeing him suspiciously when it was not the colour he'd anticipated. "Try it," he insisted, waving Gabriel on with his hands, "I promise you'll like it. Have I ever let you down?"

He shook his head with a laugh and took a sip anyway before answering Jesse back, "Binge drinking ain't everything it's cracked up to be, Mijo. You wake up feeling like shit and it can last a few days sometimes." He raised his glass and nodded, "Not bad by the way. Keep my tab open for two more."

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jesse sighed. “Been there, done that, don’t you remember?”

The barkeep shook his head slowly. “You really need to get into this peacekeeping business, young man. You’ve been doing some unsavory things.”

“You don’t know half of it!” Jesse snickered. “I’ve got mixed up with some real bad apples in my youth.” He finished his beer. “Thanks to them tho, I’ve met this excellent gent here.” He gestured at Gabriel. 

“He seems to be a good influence,” the barkeep noted. “Hardly the chatterbox but of solid character. Would you like something more solid as well, Mr McCree, or are you sticking to beer?”

“You read my mind, sir- I’d like a whiskey, please.”

Another bottle was taken from its designated place and a full glass was set in front of Jesse. He picked it up and squinted at the gray cubes in the liquid. “What are those…?”

“Whiskey stones,” the barkeep explained. “They keep the alcohol cold, but don’t dilute it; it’s the really classy way of whiskey drinking. I thought you might appreciate it. Goes well with your Southern charm.”

Gabriel scoffed, "Careful now, those compliments will get going straight to that big head a his." He took another sip of his drink and pat the boy on the back, standing up from his stool. "Keep the tab open," he told the barkeep, before turning his attention back to Jesse, "C'mon kid. Let's go grab a table." With Jesse in tow, Gabriel lead them off to a more secluded table in the corner of the bar away from many curious eyes. A few more rounds passed and Gabriel- feeling just a little more than tipsy- was leaning back in his chair with his hand resting on Jesse's thigh once again, rubbing circles with his thumb, "Feel like tellin me any more of those fantasies, Vaquero?"

Jesse nearly spat whiskey all over the table. “Uh, yessir… um.” He licked his lips and searched his memory for a different scenario. “Uh, you remember when you caught me and hauled me in? ‘S pretty much the same except you’re more like a rival gang leader than Overwatch’s… You have me on my knees, hands tied back. You ask me about that shipment that vanished and I deny everythin’, the stubborn little fuck I am.” He smirked. “So you pull out a gun, hold it to my head and tell me that I ain’t good for anythin’ aside bein’ a whore, so I have to suck you off. An, I do, ‘cause bein’ shot’s no fun.” Jesse licked his lips again and leaned closer. 

“So I suck you and the gun’s at my temple and you’re tellin’ me what a good little slut I am, that you see why Deadlock keeps me around. An before I can finish, you push me off an bend me over somethin’, yank my pants down an fuck me rough ‘till I scream. You like that?”

Gabriel let out a quiet rolling moan and his hand slid further up Jesse's thigh, gripping it ever so gently before letting his fingers graze over the apparent tent in his jeans, "It's nice. Ain't about what I want though," he reminded, lazily running his fingers back and forth, "It's your birthday." He polished off the last of his drink and called to the barkeep to close his tab. Before leaning into Jesse's ear, "What say we head home and I can make a few a those fantasies come true."

“Yes please,” Jesse agreed meekly, finishing his last whiskey and shuffling to his feet. He wasn’t as drunk as he planned to be, but he definitely wasn’t sober. He leaned against Gabriel a little. “Wait, who’s gonna drive? We’re both sloshed.”

Gabriel dangled the keys in front of him and smirked, "I got the one with the automated driver." He laughed and tugged the younger along by his waist, the car gliding up to the front of the bar. He set up the coordinates for the base before helping Jesse into the back seat of the car, crawling in after him. He swore he hadn't ever seen someone so attractive in a hell of a long time. Gabriel braced himself against the door, looming over Jesse, eyes desperate and hungry, "Tell me what you want, Mijo."

“I want you,” Jesse panted. “Jesus Christ, I want you so fucking much. Your tongue in my mouth. Your dick in my ass. S- Ga-” He looked a little lost, trying to find the right way to address the man. “D-daddy. I want it, daddy, please…!” His voice turned into a childish whine. “I want it, I want it!” His legs parted wantonly and his arms slid over Gabriel’s shoulders. “Fuck me, daddy!”

If it wasn't the name, it was the tone that sent an animal like hunger straight through Gabriel, cock immediately stiffening beneath his pants. He pressed his lips roughly to Jesse's, grinding his hips down against the boy's as the car started off back to the base. "Good boy," he growled against Jesse's mouth, "Good boy, I wanna hear you begging for it."

“Not very good at that but I’ll try,” Jesse gasped with a grin. He pulled off Gabriel’s beanie to run his fingers through the dark hair and tugged him closer. Jesse’s mouth opened wide, tongue poking out in a lewd invitation for another kiss. He pushed his hips against Gabriel’s and it was obvious that the alcohol in his system didn’t do much to dampen his enthusiasm. The boy was hard underneath those nicely fitting jeans.

“I’m a big boy now so you can play with me,” he panted between kisses. “I want to play. I was a good boy, really good!” He gasped at a firmer thrust. “Oh Daddy, you’re so big and hard…!”

Gabriel hummed in approval, rolling his hips down harder again as he swore the car sped up even faster, "Atta boy. My good boy, you want Daddy's nice hard cock in you." He pulled from Jesse's mouth to kiss roughly down his neck, letting his hands slip just under the hem of Jesse's jeans and gently gripping his cock through his boxers, "Look how eager you are. Have you been thinking about me when you touch yourself?"

“All the fuckin’ time,” Jesse agreed with much belief. “S’ been a while I thought about tits- Shit I got it bad for you.” He tugged Gabriel’s shirt out of his pants to slip trembling hands underneath the fabric. His fingertips mapped out muscle and bone and Jesse licked his lips. “Bend me over somethin’ an wreck my ass. I don’t care. I want you. Fuck me till I cry…!” His eyes were indeed shining; his emotions were getting the better of him, probably thanks to the alcohol.

Gabriel laughed darkly, pulling away from Jesse's touches and looming over him, "I can do that, Mijo. We're just about home too." He kissed Jesse again, pulling his hand from his pants as he felt the car come to a full stop and shut down just a few minutes later. It was a mad dash back to the bedroom for the both of them, hungrily trying to both make their way back and continue touching one another all the while. Finally behind closed doors, Gabriel had Jesse's back against it holding the boy's legs up around his waist as he rutted against him, mouth drawing hungry kisses over Jesse's neck.

The boy moaned and gasped loudly, his hot breath ghosting over Gabriel’s ear. He clung to the broader shoulders for dear life, trying to move against the thrusts.

“Oh God, Daddy, Daddy please…!” he pleaded in despair. “Oh fuck, so good, more please, shit, aah- Aah!” His eyes widened and he gasped loudly, body suddenly going rigid and trembling from tension. His thighs twitched around Gabriel’s waist then they gradually relaxed.

“Oh shit,” Jesse breathed, staring at Gabriel with an expression of total horror on his flushed face. “Fuck, I- S-sorry…!” He looked like he was a moment away from bursting into tears. 

Gabriel felt him tighten his grip and looked down between them, watching as the colour of the denim between Jesse's legs darkened ever so slightly. He rolled his eyes as Jesse stammered out his apology and quickly pressed his mouth to Jesse's in order to shut him up. "Quiet," he growled against his lips, already rutting up against Jesse once again, "Just shut up. Shut up and let me fuck you." He tightened Jesse's legs around his waist and quickly brought him to the bed, crawling over top of him, pressing hot kisses along his chest.

Jesse’s breath hitched with a soft sob and he turned his head away, covering his mouth with a hand. It wasn’t apparent in the dark but his face was burning from shame. He simply let Gabriel do what he wanted, the last echoes of his rushed orgasm slowly fading in his belly. Frankly, he just wanted to die a little. 

As Gabriel placed another hungry kiss to Jesse's cheek he felt the wetness of tears and hummed, "Relax, Mijo. It was an accident." He gently carded his fingers through Jesse's hair, turning his head and forcing the boy to look at him in the dimly lit room. He gave a genuine smile and kissed McCree tenderly.

The boy threw his arms around him and squeezed him tight, sniffing a little.

“I- Shit, it’s so fuckin’ lame…!” Jesse whined. “I wanted this to be the best thing ever but…” He tugged Gabriel a little closer. “I couldn’t help myself,” he confessed. “It was just too good. Havin’ you so close.” He licked his lips. “I… I have the han’somest Daddy ever. So warm, so hard, all over. Please - Just do to me whatever you want. I’ll be your toy… To make up for it.”

Gabriel smirked and with swift hands flipped Jesse onto his stomach, giving his ass a hard smack. He sat back on his haunches and slowly shimmied the pants off the boy letting his coarse hands rub over his ass before another hard smack was given. "Such a naughty boy, coming before Daddy gives you permission. We're going to have to punish you, aren't we?" He gave one more loud smack, smirking as Jesse winced and cried out. "What do you think is a fitting punishment? I think teasing you sounds quite nice." He reached into the bedside table’s drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, flipping the cap open. "Do you want that, mijo?"

Jesse chewed on the tip of his thumb, looking at Gabriel over his shoulder. He looked quite enticing, bare from the waist down but still wearing his shirt. The jacket fell off as soon as the entered the room and now lay in a heap by the door. 

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy whispered. “I’ve been a bad little boy an I’m sorry. You can tease me all you like.” He reached back with one hand and pulled a cheek aside. “Please punish me Daddy!”

Gabriel smirked and Stood to undress, shedding every single article of his attire. Once he rejoined the boy on the bed, he grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly pressing them against Jesse's ass, easing just the tips into Jesse's opening, "Don't you dare come again until I tell you to."

Jesse nodded eagerly with a small whimper then curled his fingers into the sheets, relaxing. He took a deep breath and simply waited; his insides were stirring with anticipation though. He fingered himself a few times while jerking off in the shower, thinking about this, but still, he knew he’ll be needing preparation to avoid the pain. But he also knew that Gabriel will provide the proper care. He was a caring Daddy. 

Caring was an understatement, Gabriel made sure he took the utmost care of the boy whimpering below him. He slowly pressed one finger in up to his second knuckle and paused to lean down to Jesse's ear, "You okay, baby boy?"

“Yeah,” Jesse chuckled. “I’m okay with one finger. I-” He threw a shy glance at Gabriel. “I can get two of mine up there but yours are thicker… They’ll fill me up nicely.”

Gabriel smirked and pushed in further, drawing back slowly as he began into a steady rhythm. He free hand reached up and carded gently through Jesse's hair, giving a gentle tug at the end as he quickened his pace, keeping in time with the young recruit’s moans.

Jesse closed his eyes and relaxed entirely, toned body pliant and warm underneath the caressing hands. His breathing was deep and his voice a melody as he kept on talking, possibly to entertain himself more than Gabriel. 

“Nnh, Yeah… that feels so good, Daddy. I love you so much. You’re so gentle. It doesn’t hurt at all!” He glanced up with a little smirk. “I could fall asleep like this…”

"Well we can't have that," Gabriel mused, grabbing the bottle and drizzling just a bit more lube over his already slick fingers. His next move was ever so carefully slipping a second finger in, getting the same slow rhythm in place before slowly beginning to spread them apart.

“Aah…!” Jesse pulled the pillow closer and buried his face into it to muffle his moans. “Oh yes. That’s nice… If you keep up, I might just get it up again… Push them in deep, Daddy!” His body was tingling all over, not quite aroused just yet, but there was a promise lingering in his belly. Jesse was pleased about that. He could really feel the fingers inside, working him loose slowly and there was still no pain. Plenty of experience and lube definitely helped.

Gabriel obliged and pushed the digits deeper, a satisfying squish escaping as he did. He began moving his fingers quicker, plunging them just a little deeper with each thrust and giving Jesse exactly what he wanted. He could feel his own cock swell as he watched the kid whine and plead beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock in the boy's tight little ass but he wouldn't dare hurt him. Not yet anyway. "Good boy," Gabriel coaxed further, running his spare hand down Jesse's back, "If you can get it up again, Daddy will touch your pretty cock for you. I'll make you come all over again, baby."

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Gabriel’s words went straight to his gut, igniting the flame; it was going to take a little while to get there, but the first step was definitely made. The hand on his back was soothing, the fingers inside him exciting, and he hoped Gabriel loved the view.

“Oh yes please…” Jesse breathed. “Please touch my boy cock. An- an I wanna feel you come inside me. So deep that I could taste it on my tongue.” He pulled his shoulders up and laughed. “Will you give me your milk, Daddy?”

"Patience, Mijo," Gabriel laughed, moving his fingers a little quicker, "Daddy will give you whatever you want-- anything you need but we gotta go slow. You wouldn't want Daddy to hurt you, would you?"

“Uuhh, yea, yea, yea… sheesh.” Jesse pouted full force, hugging the pillow to his chest. “You said that a thooousand times already. ‘We’ll be goin’ on slow. Don’t rush. Don’t be impatient.’ Well I ain’t!” He kicked like a kid stomping during a tantrum, careful not to hit Gabriel. “I ain’t in a hurry! I’m not tellin’ you to go faster! You’re bein’ mean!” He was truly acting like a child, and the fact that it was an act didn’t make it any less adorable.

Gabriel removed his fingers and reared back his hand bringing it down hard to give the boy a firm smack across the ass, then another and then a third. Without hesitation he slipped the two fingers back into Jesse's opening and began thrusting them quickly before finally slipping in a third and moving them just as quick. His free hands slowly dragged down Jesse's back, stopping at his ass and giving the now red cheeks a hard squeeze, "You gonna stop complainin?"

Jesse gasped at the rough treatment - it hurt a little. Not much, really, and it felt good, like stretching sore muscles, but he still twisted his hips to make Gabriel stop. 

“No,” he said calmly. “I’m not done complainin’. What is up with you? I’m not a child anymore, y’know. Quit bein’ one a while ago. When I say I’m lookin’ forward to somethin’, ‘s not a demand. I ain’t stompin my foot an wailin’ so could you stop actin’ like I did? Please? ‘S-” he paused to find the right word. “Frustratin’.”

Gabriel sighed, putting his hands up, "Alright, alright." He sighed and pulled Jesse up a bit, flipping him over onto his back. He leaned over the boy and started kissing down Jesse's chest while his hand reached for the boy’s half hard cock, wrapping his fingers around gently.

“I like it when you’re agreeable,” Jesse smiled, pulling Gabriel back up for another kiss. “Don’t stop preparin’ me. As much as I love your hand on my cock, I can handle it…” He spread his legs wide. “Enjoy the show. I promise not to come until you tell me.”

Gabriel nodded, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up a bit more before slowly slipping them back into Jesse's ass--one, then two and then three.

“Oh yeah,” Jesse sighed. “That’s a lot, but it’s okay. You’re so kind to me, Daddy.” He planted his feet on the bed, spreading his thighs as wide as he could, giving Gabriel enough room to continue the treatment. Jesse dropped one hand next to his head while the other slipped to his stomach to slowly rub the muscles there - and his cock as well, lazily, making a show of it. “How are you going to take me, Daddy?”

"How do you want me to, Mijo," he asked hungrily, greedy eyes watching as the boy twitched and squirmed under his touches wanting those fingers to get a little closer.

“I, uh.” Jesse licked his lips. “I think- kinda like this. Facin’ you I mean. ‘Cause, y’know. Kisses.” He laughed, a little embarrassed. “I wanna cuddle. On my back or in your lap, I don’t care, but- yeah.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Wanna see your face. Want you to watch me.”

Gabriel smirked, giving the boy a few good more minutes before helping him sit up and straddle Gabriel's lap, "You think you're good, Mijo? We're gonna take this real nice and slow."

“Yeah.” Jesse took a deep breath. “I’m okay. If it hurts, I’ll tell.” He wound his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and leaned closer for a long, tender kiss. 

“I’m ready,” he whispered once the contact broke. “Take me, Daddy. Make me… Make me a real man.”

Gabriel could only roll his eyes as his hands gently rested on McCree's hips, lowering the boy down onto his aching cock. He let out a slow hiss as Jesse slowly fell over him, looking up to meet his eyes, "You okay, vaquero?"

“Y-yeah,” Jesse moaned. “God. I- Shit… You feel so good...! S-so full… But it doesn’t hurt.” He moved his hips a little, testing the feeling. “Oh shit, I’m definitely gonna cum with this in my ass…!” He stared back, eyes nearly glowing in the dark. “Fuck me, Daddy!”

Gabriel gently pushed his hips up, making sure to be just as gentle as he started out. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the boy. "That's good, means we prepped you nice and good." He rocked his hips slowly, easing into a rhythm as he slipped in and out of Jesse's lithe frame. "Daddy's gonna fuck you," he moaned, matching Jesse's enthusiasm, "Daddy's gonna fuck you real good, you want that baby?"

“Yeah. Yeah, I want it.” Jesse smiled, eyes becoming hazy from pleasure. He licked into Gabriel’s mouth and draped his arms around the dark shoulders, leaning closer. “I’m your little boytoy, Daddy, so please fuck me real good and make me weep, please.” Again, he sounded younger than he really was. He seemed to have the knack for the kink.

Gabriel took that as his cue, the subtle tone of Jesse's voice going straight to his already throbbing cock, and he began slowly thrusting in and out of the boy, wrapping an arm around the slim waist to keep him steady.

The noises were sweet, the little whimpers and gasps. Jesse moved with Gabriel, trying to make his job easier; his fingertips massaged the man’s scalp while the boy peppered his heated face with tiny kisses between more passionate ones.

By now, Jesse was fully erect again, his erection rubbing against the steely panes of Gabriel’s stomach and painting the dark skin with pearlescent wetness.

Gabriel continued on, thrusting in and out of the boy, gaining pace with each one. He could feel Jesse's cock against his midsection and slipped a hand between them beginning to slowly pump the hard flesh. "Feel good, baby? You like it when I touch you like this? You like my cock in your ass?"

“Yes!” Jesse hissed with delight. “Feels so good, Daddy! I want you to come inside me!” He rolled his hips and couldn’t hold back a loud moan. “Oh shit… So good, so very good… Are you close?”

Gabriel nodded, burying his face into Jesse's neck, "Y-Yeah...fuck...Ye-Yeah." He was nearly slamming into Jesse now, holding back just a little longer, "I'm gonna come, baby. I'm gonna...ah-fuck." His body was flush against Jesse's, holding the boy tight as he rocked out a few final thrusts.

Jesse grinned, his eyes closing, pride swelling in his chest. He did it. He made his Daddy come, deep inside him. He could almost feel it.

He kept caressing Gabriel's hair, subtly moving still, partly because Jesse wanted to make him feel good a little while longer, and partly, because he was close, too… And rubbing against that washboard stomach felt real good. 

Gabriel did his best to keep going, holding onto Jesse's waist a little looser now, "You gonna come for me baby? Hm?" His hand slid quicker over Jesse's cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

“Aah...!” Jesse threw his head back. “Oh fuck yes j-just like that, oh shit, Daddy, Daddy, please…!” He squirmed in Gabriel’s lap, biting his lip and almost sobbing once his second release crushed down on him. Jesse whimpered, his nails digging into his lover’s shoulder as his back arched and spilled his seed over Gabriel’s hand. Then, he slumped forward, his breathing a warm breeze against Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“ _Gracías, papi… Te quiero._ ”

Gabriel smirked, slowly shifting with his cock still inside Jesse to lay back against the bed, Jesse resting atop his chest. " _De nada, Mijo_." He kissed the top of Jesse's head before shifting a bit more, sliding out and resting beside the boy. Gabriel reached into the nightstand and retrieved a roll of toilet tissue, ripping of a large amount and beginning to clean the two of them up. He took another wad and wiped away the bit of wetness that had run down Jesse's cheek, "You all good, Mijo? You want some water?"

“Mm.” Jesse shook his head weakly and snuggled up. “M’ fine… God. I feel like all my bones turned into jelly. Can’t lift a finger.” He buried his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck and yawned. 

“Worn me out, too. ‘M all sleepy.” He lifted his head up though, looking into Gabriel’s eyes. “That was an awesome birthday gift. You- I mean… did you- Was I good?”

"You were fantastic, Mijo," He said rubbing Jesse's back absently, "You were absolutely amazing."

“Hehe!” Jesse let his head drop on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Here I go, little ol’ me impressin’ the best!” His fingertips traced Gabriel’s collarbone for a few silent moments. “If you want me to stay, I can do that… But if not, ‘s okay, too. I mean, I’m gonna be your subordinate real soon.”

"You can stay, Vaquero," Gabriel pursed his lips together and closed his eyes, wrapping a protective arm over Jesse's back, "You're welcome to stay whenever you'd like."

“Thank you.” Jesse placed an innocent kiss on his lover’s cheek then drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber; they kind he haven’t experienced since he took a gun into his hands. 


End file.
